


Goodbye, Dad

by Nocticola



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03e04 Thy Soul Instructed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Raphael has to leave New York





	Goodbye, Dad

As Magnus comes back home from dealing with the Morgan issue, which luckily had a happy ending, he immediately feels something is of in his home. Before he can really investigate it, Raphael shows himself. He is in terrible condition. 

"Raphael, what has happened to you?" 

Raphael pulls back from Magnus's touch, and averts his eyes. 

"I did something awful," he says and Magnus can hear the tears.

A feeling of cold dread makes a home in Magnus's heart, but Raphael is his son. He will at least hear him out.

"Let's at least sit down and talk about it. OK." 

Raphael nods and even though his walking is clearly painful, Raphael doesn't ask for help. 'What did you do, my sweet boy?'

Raphael tells him everything through tears. About Heidi, about Rosa, wanting to be a Daywalker, his frustrations with Simon's lack of cooperation, everything. Magnus is feels betrayed when he realizes that Raphael lied to him, used his medicine for evil purposes. He understands but does not condone Raphael's actions. He's not really sure what to say when Raphael actually looks up at him and finishes his story,

"Isabelle figured it out. She said she won't report me to the Clave if I leave town tonight. I came here to say goodbye." 

"No!" is Magnus's first reaction. He knows what Raphael did was wrong and he wishes he would have talked to him before he did this, and some type of punishment is in order. But Raphael is his _son _. He doesn't want to lose family any more than Raphael does. And what about his clan? Who will take care of them?__

"I have to. It's for the best." Raphael rubs his teary eyes, trying to make himself look presentable again.

Magnus tries to keep his own emotions at bay, "Well, then, at least give your old man a hug before you go." 

Raphael manages to smile a little at that, and they just hold each other, Magnus stroking Raphael's hair, for minutes. 

"I have to go," Raphael mumbles against Magnus's chest, and he sighs. 

"I know," he pulls back to share one last look with him, "but this will not be the end. I will work this out. OK? We're family." He kisses Raphael's forehead before he uses his speed to disappear into the night. 

Magnus decides these events are worth a drink or two.


End file.
